Many types of envelope structures are, in general, well known. A common disadvantage of many envelope structures is that they can only be used once and are then usually discarded afterwards, thereby creating unnecessary waste after a single use. Some envelopes fail to be used even once before being discarded. Moreover, it is common for an otherwise unused envelope structure to be discarded because it has been preaddressed for a particular recipient. For example, certain envelope structures are frequently utilized for mailing invoices and the like. A second envelope, which is often preaddressed and sometimes provided with postage, is usually included with the invoice for returning the invoice to the sender. In the case where the invoice is not returned, such as where a payment or correspondence is made electronically, the second preaddressed envelope is usually discarded. This practice, although not uncommon, is unfortunately wasteful, especially in large volumes. Thus, easily reusable envelope structures are desirable.
Envelopes have been developed that utilize a single structure to form primary and return envelopes such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,631 to Rangan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,531 to Stewart et al. These envelopes are directed to small envelopes such as conventional No. 10 envelopes. Envelopes of this type are convertible from a primary to a return envelope. That is, tearing and folding steps are used to convert a received envelope to an envelope that can be returned to the sender or forwarded to another party. Typically, these structures are quite complex and somewhat costly to produce. Thus, reusable envelopes in general have been limited to small envelopes and large established markets for their use.
Additionally, known reusable envelope structures can be somewhat difficult to utilize because of a requirement for performing complex operations in order to manipulate the envelope. That is, a cumbersome sequence of steps must be followed in order to convert the envelope. Moreover, many envelopes of this type commonly include tags, glue patches, or loose edges being left on the envelope, which can interfere with machine remittance equipment, especially on the return trip. As such, easy to use and cost effective reusable envelope structures are desirable.
The POSTNET (POSTal Numeric Encoding Technique) barcode is preferably used to help ensure accurate delivery of a reusable envelope on its first use. Preferably, the POSTNET barcode is marked on the contents or correspondence to be sent. The correspondence is preferably placed in a reusable envelope, so that the POSTNET barcode is viewable through a window or the like of the envelope such as an address window. In this manner, the POSTNET barcode can help to ensure that the contents are accurately delivered to the correct address.
The POSTNET barcode was developed by the Postal Service to encode ZIP Code information on letter mail for rapid and reliable sorting by a barcode sorter (BCS). The POSTNET barcode can represent a five-digit ZIP code (32 bars), nine-digit ZIP+4 code (52 bars), or an eleven-digit delivery point code (62 bars). The delivery point (formed by the last 10 bars) represents two additional digits normally the last two digits of the street address, post office box, rural route, or highway contract route number.
The delivery point barcode was developed by the Postal Service to identify each of the 134 million delivery points in the United States. The POSTNET delivery point barcode system significantly reduces the time it takes the post office to sort letter mail before delivery.
The post office uses two methods of operations to process mail: manual and automated. Manual requires the address be read and sorted manually while automated requires the mail be fed into and removed from a machine that both reads and sorts. There are two types of automated systems: multiline optical character readers (MLOCR) and barcode sorters (BCS). A MLOCR scans the address block on each letter size mailpiece to determine the ZIP+4 code and the delivery point information. The MLOCR then converts this information to a POSTNET barcode. The MLOCR then prints the barcode on the envelope and performs the initial sorting.
A barcode sorter (BCS) reads POSTNET barcodes on letter-size pieces and sorts the mail accordingly. This machine does not read addresses, so it will missort a piece if an incorrect barcode is present. If a POSTNET barcode was not part of the address block showing through the window, the MLOCR would read the address and print a POSTNET barcode on the envelope in the barcode clear zone located at the bottom right of the envelope.
Having the POSTNET barcode provided on the envelope (such as by printing, for example) is generally not preferred on a reusable envelope. If there is no barcode on the envelope when it arrives at the post office, the letter will go through the MLOCR and print a POSTNET barcode for delivery on the envelope so the BCS can sort the mail. The barcode will typically be printed on the lower right side of the envelope in the barcode clear zone. If the barcode is printed on the reusable envelope when a reusable envelope is sent the second time with a new address, the mailpiece will skip the MLOCR and go directly to the original BCS. Although there is a new address, the BCS will only read the old barcode that was printed on the envelope. In this situation the POSTNET barcode printed on the envelope corresponds to the address of the original mailing, not the address of the second mailing. Thus, the BCS will read the original barcode from the original address and sort the mail to go to the original location not to the new address because the POSTNET barcode printed on the envelope was created using the original address and has priority over the new address.
As an example, if a mailing and billing entity such as a utility company did not have a POSTNET barcode with the customer's address on the statement and viewable through a window of the envelope, the address would be read by the MLOCR and a POSTNET barcode would be printed on the envelop to enable the BCS to sort the mail. This would be acceptable for the delivery but if the same envelope were used to send payment back to the utility company with the company's address now in the window (for example the statement from the utility company could be put back in the envelope so the utility company's address was visible through a window), the company's address would not be read and assigned a POSTNET barcode, only the barcode which was printed on the envelope corresponding to the customer's address would be read. Having the POSTNET appear with the address block of the contents of the envelope can eliminate having the mailpiece to go through the MLOCR, which would print a POSTNET barcode on the envelope thus preventing the envelope from being effectively reused. Having a POSTNET barcode that is preprinted for the address in the address block will be read by the BCS then sorted for the correct address location. The POSTNET barcode in the address block will therefore be the correct barcode for that address. Therefore, having the POSTNET barcode preprinted with the address can help guarantee correct delivery when the envelope is resent. Having the POSTNET barcode in the address block and not printed on the envelope can eliminate the need to print a POSTNET barcode on the envelope, thereby preventing the mail being sorted to the wrong location. With a POSTNET barcode with the address, the whole MLOCR process can be skipped and the mailpiece can go directly to the BCS for sorting. This can save time and labor costs for the post office. This savings can then be passed on in the form of rate discounts and faster delivery of the mail.